


Be Careful.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [99]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, EXO Ensemble - Freeform, Fluffy, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Protective Kim Jongdae | Chen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "Be careful."





	Be Careful.

**99\. “Be careful.”**  

* * *

“Be careful,” Chen said. His eyes followed Xiumin as he continued to pack his suitcases, for some reason him and one five other members were selected to attend some TV show in China. Leaving him, Kris, Kai, Lay, Sehun and Chanyeol here in Seoul as they left. "I’m serious. Don’t do anything crazy. Stick to Suho, and D.O. or Luhan or Lay even Baekhyun well maybe not Baekhyun—“

Xiumin stopped packing to turn around and grab Chen's cheeks squeezing them together, "Stop. I am going to China not war beside I'll be gone for a week. I'll be back in your arms before you know it so don't worry to much."

Chen sighed dropping back down onto the bed before pulling Xiumin into his chest, "I can't help it."

Xiumin rolled his eyes but didn't fight the grip but instead he snuggled into it leaning up to place a kiss on Chen's chin, "I'll be safe."

"Chen get off of Xiumin we have a plane to catch!" Suho yelled from outside the couple's door Baekhyun, and Chanyeol laughter followed before they were followed with some familiar sounding smacks.

"Thanks Kris-hyung!" Xiumin yelled out.

"No problem but seriously hurry up Suho getting annoyed, and Tao can only be cute for so long."


End file.
